Desperate For Attention
by ABloodyWonder
Summary: He's really pissed her off this time, he really has, but it turnes out that, after all, he's just desperate for attention. Sweenett. Oneshot. My second fic. R&R...pleeeasee?


**Desperate For Attention.**  
My second Sweeney Todd fanfic.

* * *

Mrs Lovett stared blankly at the door. A few seconds before it had been closed shut in front of her by the only man she ever loved. She had to retrain herself from bursting in tears and, like so many-_too many_- times already, she let a silent tear slid down her cheek.

Oh she hated him, she _loathed_ him for this. It was not like her to let someone treat her like dirt, it was not like her to feel like this, so…helpless. She wiped the tear off with the back of her hand. She hated herself for being so weak, if there was something she prised herself for, it was being strong. She stomped down the stairs.

_Bloody bastard,_ she groaned, _Bloody bloody bastard_. The was smashing the dough with much more force than usual. When a very unpleasant thought occurred in her mind she took the rolling pin in both of her hands and hit it against the batter, probably a little too strong, sending it flying through the shop. _Damn it__!!_! She shouted.

Sweeney Todd could hear her groaning and hitting from upstairs He actually gave one of his rare grins hearing her struggle to get the dough off the curtains, speaking some very colourful language. At least she wasn't blabbing off about the sea or any other girly, foolish dreams of hers.

He'd never liked people that talked too much, not even when he was Benjamin Barker, of course, Benjamin was too polite and friendly to shut the damn woman up, but Sweeney sure made up for that. He could hardy remember a conversation that didn't end with him brutally shutting her up.

Lucy, by the way, never talked that much. _Lucy._

Mrs Lovett was angry. She was done with that man, she really was. Like the time before, and the time before that.

She sighed, then scolded herself for being so weak. _Oh I bloody hate that man _she mumbled as she angrily threw a tray of pies in front of a customer.

Seeing him oogle at her customers with hungry eyes didn't improve her mood. She gave him a loathing glare. He met her eyes. He looked shocked, for a second or so, and went back into his shop. Mrs Lovett couldn't help but smile at her little victory. _Didn't see that comin' now, did he?_ She silently giggled and greeted the men who were walking in with an ear-to-ear grin. "Ello sirs, what can I do for ya tonight? Care for a pie?"

Mr Todd was quite taken aback from her hating look. Of course, taken aback as much as an empty shell of a man could be. Because he was nothing but a container, the empty remains of a man who was now dead. Inside, only loathing and anger, and vengeance.

Still. He hadn't seen that one coming. He was now used to her loving words, her filthy pleading looks, her hand lingering on his shoulder, her eyes searching for his.

He raised his eyes to the mirror and was taken aback, seeing that the man looking back at him had a smile on his face. A little tender smile of those that Benjamin Barker had when he thought of his Lucy. Horrified he threw his razor at the mirror.

It fell to bits, slowly, in a loud but somewhat muffled sound, pieces of glass covered the floor. He ran, his razor, his precious razor, so beautiful, his lovely razor. He'd thrown it away. For _her_, the filthy bitch, _she_'d made him do this!

He dug in the broken glasses, cutting his hands, until he reached the razor. He held it to his heart, tight, covering it once again in rubies, lovely, red rubies. His rubies.

Oh, she would pay, she really would, in no time she'd be running upstairs, fussing about the noise, asking if he was ok. Oh she would pay, in no time she'd be up there and she would pay.

She didn't come. She didn't bloody come. He stood there, holding onto his knife, staring into nowhere, waiting for her to come and then, then she would pay.

She did come up, she came up late, when all the customers had gone, with the tray of his food in her arms. She knocked and entered, she knew that there wouldn't have been an answer anyway. "Dinner." she said, in a monotone he'd never heard from her. No "mista T", no shy smiling, no high-pitched voice, no trying to talk him into eating something. She just left the dinner on the table and turned to leave.

"Mrs Lovett" he cried after her.

She turned around, her hand already on the doorknob.

"Would you.."

"Yes?"

"Would you please eat with me?"

_

* * *

_

Ok...so...I'm gonna keep on trying Oneshots before getting into some serious thing, please tell me if you liked it.  
Its only my second fic, plus I'm not mothertongue, pleasepleaseplease tell me if there are any grammar errors...please :)

_I'm planning on giving more space to the SweenetXLovett but I think I'd be deforming the characters, at least, Sweeney Todd's.. D  
Any advice?_

_Loveee_

_ABloodyWonder_


End file.
